


Falling from the Sky

by morrezela



Series: Superhero 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a superhero who doesn’t have the best grip on his powers or the best handle on dealing with the collateral damage that being a hero causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is my eighteenth fill for my AU Bingo Card. The square is ‘superheroes/superpowers’
> 
> So I promised sexy times when I did the poll for this. Instead there is nothing.
> 
> In the good news, I noticed that quite a few of you mentioned something along the lines of x-ray vision and invisibility for powers. I took those suggestions to heart. Only this is me we’re talking about so said powers are a little quirky.
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Jared’s powers are maybe just this side of phenomenal. His grasp of them isn’t. He has some serious issues with controlling them. If he wasn’t so special, even amongst the Enforcers, he’d never have made the team. The government only takes calculated risks, and they think that Jared’s powers are worth the gamble even if Jared himself is not. Oh, he has the pedigree: fourth generation enforcer with multi-tele abilities. Everybody has always assured him that one day he’ll grow into his control.

Being credited with taking down Danser should be encouraging to him. He should be sighing in relief over the fact that he isn’t going to be the first Padalecki in generations to fail at being an enforcer, but all Jared feels is that he is a fraud. Sure he stopped Danser, but he didn’t do it the right way.

There were no magical moments of power usage nor was there a climactic battle. There was just Jared with his malfunctioning teleportation skills, beaming his eyeballs out of his head and inside the invisible, floating man. What it had been was weird, just like every other time that Jared used his abilities.

Technically, he should be able to teleport. Practically, he should be able to use his telekinesis for something other than shielding his magically disembodied eyeballs. Theoretically, he should be able to cause artificial illumination whenever needed.

Or so the scientists tell him. Jared’s not sure how they get those powers out of his ability to pull his peepers out of his skull and see anywhere within a fifty mile radius. All he knows is that being able to see anywhere you want sucks more than a guy would think. Then again, most times that people dream about that, they’re thinking x-ray vision, not floating eyeballs.

And yeah, he took down Danser. But he did it by putting his eyeballs inside the dude’s stomach. Jared is probably lucky he isn’t getting charges filed against him. Sure he has had a lot of encouraging comments about how innovative he was, catching the invisible man that didn’t have to touch anything to move. His team captain had praised his ingenuity for all of one minute at the press conference before talking about how he had employed his concussive blasts on Danser and sent him, “out to sea,” once Jared started relaying Danser’s location for the heavy hitters.

That part, the part where Danser is almost surely dead, bothers Jared. Sure the Liberation League has been a thorn in the side of the Enforcers for years. They’ve been sowing their seeds of discord and terror for longer than Jared has been alive, but Jared isn’t sure that he feels okay with just executing a guy like that. He knows that Danser was a big player in the League’s game. He knows that the guy was possibly their greatest asset.

Scuttlebutt was that Danser had been a multi-generational too. Only, unlike Jared, Danser had known how to use his powers and use them effectively. Some even said that he’d turned, gone bad. They said that he used to be an enforcer.

In theory, the end of a guy like that should make Jared happy. Traitors who used to be on the side of good and went evil were worse than other villains. They were the ones who looked at their powers and saw opportunity instead of duty. They took advantage of their powers. Jared should be thrilled that one of the worst offenders is now gone. Instead the thought still sends chills down his spine.

There is a little coffee shop about four miles from the Enforcer’s building. It’s a long walk, but Jared has been making the trek more and more often lately. The place is run down and shabby, but it caters to getting people back on their feet. Not the halfway house or former criminal type, but those who lost their jobs because of recession or illness or other tragedies. They don’t pay much, but the owners are supportive of their workers. They arrange schedules so that their employees can go to interviews for better jobs or go back to school for certifications and diplomas.

Jared likes to subsidize them, and he likes to go there and pretend that he isn’t one of the masked heroes that keep getting broadcast on the news. The atmosphere of the place enables him in his private fantasies. There isn’t so much as a radio on in the shop. The owners say that the bad vibes from the media cause negativity, and in the mood that he is in, Jared agrees with their stance.

But that isn’t the only reason he goes, and Jared knows it. There’s a man there, a new hire that just got released from the hospital. He was injured in the fallout from a fight that the Enforcers had with the League - the fight that took down Danser.

It happens sometimes, civilians get caught in the crossfire or have the unfortunate luck to have a building thrown at them. Jared never gets over the guilt for that even though he knows that he is fighting for the greater good. If he wasn’t in the way, those same civilians and countless others would be facing far worse than what they currently have to fear. But that doesn’t mean that Jared has to like the injuries that happen.

In any case, the new barista is special. His head his still shorn short, the ugly lines of his sutures visible through the head stubble just starting to grow back in. They say that he died on the operating table twice. Other men would still be sitting around and recuperating, but this one dragged himself out looking for a job as soon as the doctors said he could go.

Jared wishes that he stopped by so often and tipped so well because of his guilt, but that isn’t why he has to jog four miles to get his coffee house fix. No, he’s got the urge to have his Jensen fix even though he knows it is a horrible idea.

The man already bears scars from Jared’s poor hero skills. He has suffered enough at Jared’s hand. If anything ever grows between them, he’ll be in more danger. He barely survived his last brush with the empowered people; Jared doubts that he’d survive another. And that is even assuming that Jensen would stick around after Jared told him the truth of his secret identity. The guy would have the total right to hold his injuries against Jared and the other enforcers.

But right now, Jared needs his hit. He is nowhere near to even asking Jensen out on a date, and the future is significantly hazier than the past. He can imagine all the horrible obstacles he wants about his relationship with Jensen in the future, but at the moment, he needs the respite from his memories and failures.

As he pushes open the door to the café, a bright smile and wide eyes greets him. It’s a balm to his soul, and Jared intends to enjoy it.


End file.
